wolves_of_mibufandomcom-20200213-history
Wolves Of Mibu Wikia:Layout Guide
Below is 's layout guide. Characters * While literal translations form the original Japanese is preferred, sometimes the official English sub/dub lines are more memorable or more poignant. In this case, if the dubbed line does not deviate too much from the original Japanese meaning, then a dub line can be inserted instead. * — Insert the proper infobox. * Intro Paragraph — No Heading. Insert a short opening paragraph that briefly describes the character. * Appearance — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains a brief, yet informative, synopsis of the character's appearance: his/her general appearance, clothing, etc. Changes in this appearance throughout the series should also be documented. * Personality — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains a brief, yet informative, synopsis of the character's personality traits. * Background — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Containts historical and background information prior to the start of the series. * Plot — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains, character's actions within the story. If most or all of what happens here appears in the character's Background section, then this section or parts of it may not be needed. * Relationships — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This section is for documenting the character's relations with other cast of the series. * Abilities — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This section is for documenting the character's abilities. * Trivia — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). In bulleted format, this section is for listing relevant trivia points about the character in question. Things not worthy of being in trivia include: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. * Gallery — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Containing a link to the character's image gallery. * References — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This section is for documenting the references used using the tag. Episodes * — Insert the proper infobox. * Intro Paragraph — No Heading. Insert a short opening paragraph that introduces the chapter/episode. * Synopsis/Blurb — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Insert a short opening paragraph that introduces the chapter/episode. * Summary — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Summarize the chapter/episode. * Characters — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). List all characters appeared in the episode in order of their appearances. Characters who have brief/cameo appearances or being mentioned are also included. * Differences from Light Novel — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This contains information that the anime added or has excluded. * Gallery — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Containing good quality images, Images are not to be less than 15. * Trivia — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). In bulleted format, this section is for listing relevant trivia points about the chapter/episode in question. Volumes * — Insert the proper infobox. * Intro Paragraph — No Heading. Insert a short opening paragraph that introduces the chapter/episode. * Synopsis — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Summarize the chapter/episode. * Chapters — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). List of chapters included in the volume. * Trivia — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). In bulleted format, this section is for listing relevant trivia points about the volume in question. *For this templates, the images are to be arranged in LAM format (Light Novel, Anime and Manga) *The template must be used on character pages.